This invention relates, in general, to a fluid compressor, and, more particularly, to a compressor having an improved inlet valve arrangement.
Most current reciprocating compressor cylinders utilize a piston that reciprocates in a compressor cylinder formed in a frame with outer heads used to close off the ends of the cylinder. Inlet and discharge xe2x80x9ccheck typexe2x80x9d valves are provided for controlling the intake into, and the discharge from, the cylinder, and the reciprocating piston compresses the fluid internally within the compressor cylinder confines. The valves can be mounted tangentially to the bore of the cylinder or in the heads at a variety of angles to the axis of the piston.
However half the available area is usually allocated to the inlet valves and porting, and the other half to the discharge valves and porting. Thus, only a relatively low number of inlet valves can be used at each end of the compressor. This, of course, limits the inlet valve area and therefore the compression efficiency of the compressor.